


Kiss me hard

by twoheartsx



Series: Barian Kaito [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, I don't know why I ended it the way I did, I saw a post about it and had to write this, M/M, Porn with Feelings, This was wrote for Friday the 13th because that's apparently the day of fucking xD, angst ending, the idea just hit me halfway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: It's Friday the 13th and Chris finally has what he wants. He has Kaito.





	Kiss me hard

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about Friday the 13th being a day originally for love and fatality and sex so I just had to write this. The ending I came up with about halfway through. I might do a part two for this. I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!

Kaito was sitting across from Chris. His former mentor was looking over some papers, writing down formulas for the portal. They were still trying to figure out how to finish the portal. In Kaito’s hand was a book. If someone had told him two years ago he’d be sitting with his former mentor trying to build a portal to another dimension, he would have laughed and not believed that person. He sighed and set the book on Chris’s desk. The older man looked up at Kaito, setting his pen down. 

“You look like you could use a break?” Chris commented, leaning back in his chair some. Kaito wanted to argue that he was fine, but he really did need a break. They’d both been working so hard. They deserved a break. 

“You know what today is don’t you?” Chris asked, a small smirk making its way onto his face. Kaito watched him closely, arching a brow. 

“Friday the thirteenth?” Kaito asked, hesitantly. He didn’t see why that mattered much. Chris smirked wider.

“This day is seen by many as a day of misfortune, but the original purpose of it was to celebrate Freya, the goddess of love and futility.” Chris stood up from his chair and walked around the desk. He settled on the edge of the desk, placing his fingers under Kaito’s chin. He slowly ran his thumb over Kaito’s bottom lip. A look of realization crossed Kaito’s face as a flush spread over his cheeks. “It’s a day of intimacy.” 

Kaito parted his lips, allowing Chris to slip his thumb into his mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling Chris move his thumb over his tongue. He closed his lips around the digit, sucking softly. Kaito looked up at him, seeing the want in Chris’s eyes. Kaito pulled back, grabbing Chris’s wrist and placed kisses against the palm of his hand. 

“Would you like to take this to your room?” Kaito asked, smiling up at Chris. Chris nodded his head, picking Kaito up. Kaito’s legs imminently went around Chris’s waist, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. He carried Kaito to the little room, laying him on the bed. They’d been living on this airship while they worked on the portal. It was decently sized. It had a space where they could work on formulas and plans as well as a bathroom and two bedrooms. The bedrooms were small and mostly just beds. It didn’t bother Kaito since he was only in the room for sleeping. Chris helped Kaito out of his jacket, tossing it on the floor as his lips moved to kiss Kaito’s cheek. Kaito quickly unbuttoned Chris’s jacket, tossing it on the floor. Chris ran his fingers down Kaito’s sides, hooking his fingers under the edge of Kaito’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Chris moved his lips to Kaito’s collar bones, sucking. He enjoyed the small gasps that escaped Kaito. He ran his fingers over Kaito’s chest, down to his stomach. Chris moved his lips lower to kiss over Kaito’s chest, running his tongue over one of Kaito’s nipples. Kaito gasped, reaching up to grab a fist full of Chris’s hair. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Chris asked, letting out a small chuckle as he moved lower. He could see the bulge in Kaito’s tights. Chris pulled Kaito’s tights down along with his boxers. He tossed Kaito’s boxers on the floor with the rest of his clothes and wrapped Kaito’s tights around his eyes.

“Is this okay?” Chris asked. Kaito nodded his head. Chris grabbed one of Kaito’s hands and brought it to his hair. He took the other hand in his own as he bent down. He ran his tongue over the head, earning a moan from Kaito. He slowly wrapped his lips around Kaito, taking more of him into his mouth. Kaito squeezes Chris’s hand and pulled Chris’s hair as the man slowly took more of him into his mouth. Chris was good at this. He had a very skilled mouth and Kaito wondered just how much he’d done this. How much had Kaito dreamt of Chris giving him head. Chris ran his fingertips over Kaito’s thighs as he bobbed his head up and down. 

“Chris,” Kaito moaned, leaning his head back. It felt so good. So much better than his hand always had. So many night Kaito spent alone, painfully hard as he thought about Chris. Those soft lips and the chance to tangle his fingers in Chris’s beautiful hair. 

Chris pulled back earning a whine from Kaito. He smiled and chuckled. He could tell Kaito was disappointed that he’d stopped giving him head, but he had something much better. Something he thought Kaito would like much better. 

“Do you have some lube?” Chris asked. Kaito flushed and nodded his head. He looked so cute blindfolded and flushed. He was panting softly. 

“In my room, under my pillow.” Kaito blushed a deeper shade of red as he told Chris where it was. It was clear he was embarrassed. Chris found it cute. He quickly ran to Kaito’s room and reached under his pillow, grabbing up the bottle. It was half used which meant Kaito had been entertaining himself while he was here. He wondered what other things Kaito was hiding. He decided to tease the boy about it later. Right now, he was painfully hard and he knew Kaito was in the same state. He quickly went back to his room, watching as Kaito lied on the bed, spread out for him. Chris quickly stripped off what little clothing he still had on. He climbed onto the bed, pressing a kiss to Kaito’s lips. Kaito kissed back, running his hands down Chris’s back. Chris softly bit Kaito’s lower lip. He pulled back, popping the cap off the bottle and squeezed some onto his hand. He smeared it over his fingers and used his free hand to lift up Kaito’s hips. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Chris asked. Kaito nodded his head. 

“I’ve dreamt of this for years.” Kaito whispered breathlessly. “So many nights I got off to the thought of you touching me.” 

Chris smiled, glad that he wasn’t the only one fantasizing about this moment. He slipped a finger inside Kaito, watching as the younger man’s expression twisted in pleasure. Chris slowly moved his finger in and out, adding a second once he thought Kaito was ready. He made scissoring motions attempting to stretch Kaito out. Kaito leaned his head back, hands gripping the sheets. 

“Do you think you’re ready to take another finger? After this you should be ready for the thing you really want.” Chris made sure he kept a gentle pace. Kaito nodded his head, urging Chris to add another finger. Chris added a third finger, watching Kaito bite his lip. Chris was as gentle as he could be. 

“Is this your first time?” Chris asked. Kaito frowned, shaking his head. Chris nodded his head, pressing a kiss to Kaito’s lips and whispered. “It’s okay.” 

Chris removed his fingers and poured more lube onto his hand, rubbing it over his hard length. He flipped Kaito over gently and pulled his hips back toward him. “Just let me know if you want to stop.” 

“I just want you inside me.” Kaito remarked. Chris blushed and shook his head. He slowly pushed in. The moan Kaito let out went straight to Chris’s dick. Chris carefully pushed all the way in, letting out a breath once he was fully sheathed inside Kaito. 

“Are you good?” Chris asked. Kaito arched his hips back against Chris, whining. 

“Yes. Fuck me already. I need you, Chris.” Kaito begged. Chris grabbed Kaito’s hips and started thrusting roughly. Kaito wanted it hard. He needed it to be like this. Kaito buried his face in the pillow, hands gripping the sheets. Chris leaned over Kaito’s body, kissing his neck. He felt Kaito rock his hips back against him. Chris kept a quick pace, placing kisses down Kaito’s spine. 

“Kaito,” Chris whispered, running his tongue along Kaito’s back, stopping to suck and leave marks every now and then. He placed one of his hands on top of Kaito’s, giving it a squeeze as he thrusted deeper. With every thrust Kaito moaned into the pillow, his words muffled. Chris heard a mix of curses and his name. He wasn’t going to last much longer and he knew Kaito wouldn’t either. He reached under them, wrapping a hand around Kaito’s length. He gave it a few slow pumps before increasing his pace. He made sure his stokes matched the pace of his thrusts. Kaito throw his head back, closing his eyes. 

“Chris, fuck,” Kaito gasped and panted, bucking his hips. With one finally gasp of Chris’s name Kaito came, his body slumping as Chris thrusts two more times inside before finding his own release. He lied on top of Kaito, attempting to catch his breath. After a few moments, Chris rolled over. Kaito rolled onto his back and took the makeshift blindfolded off, tossing his tights on the floor. 

“Pretty amazing huh?” Chris asked. Kaito rolled over, lying his head on Chris’s chest, pressing a kiss to it. 

“Mind blowing.” Kaito laughed, closing his eyes. They were both exhausted. Chris ran his fingers through Kaito’s hair. 

“Let’s get some rest.” Chris muttered. Kaito nodded his head. They could clean up later. Chris quickly fell asleep, breathing softly next to Kaito. Kaito smiled at Chris but it quickly turned to a frown. Once he was sure Chris was asleep Kaito got up, pulling his clothes back on. He walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He then walked out of the airship and towards the shadows. 

“You’re doing better than I expected.” Mizael commented as Kaito got close. A frown was spread over Kaito’s face. Mizael stepped close to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Tell me were you thinking of me the whole time.” 

“Why are you here?” Kaito asked, looking away from the Barian. 

“Just making sure you aren’t getting out of line. Durbe is worried you might be losing sight of the cause.” Mizael didn’t seem to worried. He’d never been much for worry. That was Durbe’s job. 

“I am well aware of what needs to be done.” Kaito clenched his fist. He didn’t forget. He couldn’t. 

“As long as you remember.” Mizael opened a porthole. He likely was going to report back to Durbe. “Don’t become to soft for the Arclight boy. He isn’t on Nasch’s wanted list.” 

“So you know who Nasch is seeking after?” Kaito asked. He was curious now. Part of him, a part he knew he should ignore, told him to save whoever it was. The part he was most keen with said to let it go. Nasch was the Barian’s leader. 

“The middle Arclight boy.” Mizael answered, glancing back at Kaito. “Right about now he should be breathing his last breath.” After that Mizael stepped through the porthole, leaving Kaito to feel torn. Quattro was in danger. He’d betrayed Chris. He loved him, but he knew what the Barian’s had done to him. What they made him. Chris would never love that, so he did as he was told. He would keep an eye on Chris, till Nasch ordered differently.


End file.
